now of age
by Lady Tigar
Summary: what do we really know of Kagome. She is going throw changes. She will be ready to mate soon. Who is her sutter? Well you will have to find out know don't you.
1. Chapter 1

First off let me say this I know my spelling suck. So if there is any one how wish to help me please do.

I am trying this once agen I know that I have other story out up I stopped. I am sorry for that. I hope for good reviews. I will stop if I don't get any good feed back. I am like that sorry to say.

I don't own Inuyasha. Sorry all I have is My Sesshy stuffy (what the word Plushy? how is it spelled?)

Ch 1

"Lady Kagome we must get you away form here, it's not safe." Said a woman to a 10 year old little girl.

"What wrong Madam Elizabeth? What happen to your arm?"

Madam Elizabeth is Kagome teacher, Trainer and nanny. She has told Kagome how a lady is to behave in front of others. She also has told her about Inu youkai. She in fact is an Inu youkai. She has dark purple hair with eyes to match. She was at the time with child. She has been a good teacher and like a mother to Kagome as well.

"Let not worry about that now we must go. Your Father can only hold them off for so long."

With that said Elizabeth garbed Kagome and ran out of the place in which both hope to return to some day. They ran until they reach a well. This well was known as the Bone eater well. Kagome at a young age can tell this well got some strong powers. Once there Elizabeth chanted a spell that made the well glow blue. Then Elizabeth picks Kagome up to jump in the well. Both surrounded with the light.

Once Elizabeth feet touch the ground she jumps up and out the well. They both walk out of the little well house. Elizabeth was welcomed by her father.

"Well come in don't just stand there. How are Lady Kagome and you are doing?"

The little 10year old was fast asleep in Elizabeth's arms.

"Come inside, we can have a cup of tea while you tell what has happen.

I do hope you like it. I have fun with this chapter.

If you want more you need to review please. I will do a longer chapter next time. This is a tester, TTFN


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I got 2 reviews and I'm very happy about that. So to show you my gradated I am putting another chapter. I hope this will be to your liking. Well read it and let me know. Thank you

Ch2

**7 Years Later**

As 7 years had pasted the little Kagome we all known has grown in to the lady she is to be. Now at the age of 17 she finished her schooling that she needed. She has also made new friends.

When she was 15 she was able to travel throw time, using the bone eaters well. There she meat her half youkai friend Inuyasha. Then there's Sango a youkai slayer. Miroku a monk that has traveled with them, but still can't keep his hands away from women. The little fox cub Shippo how is becoming very strong with a kind heart thank to Kagome. She has completed the Skikon no Tama and killed Naraku too. When that was done, Kagome told Inuyasha that her feeling for him was and still is that for a brother and sister.

At Home With Kagome

"Kagome I need to talk to you, please come down here."

"Coming Elizabeth"

Was the 7 years has pasted Kagome stopped adding the Madam to her name. As Elizabeth has stopped adding Lady to her name.

"What's up Elizabeth, have you found the spell that you can use to get you and Souta bake to our time?"

"Well yes I have, but their something I need to tell you."

As Elizabeth said that she sat down, Kagome did the some.

"As you know you are different then other humans. That is because you are not human."

"WHAT"

"You are an Iun youkai, but a very few of you kind of Inu is left. You will be getting you powers when you are of age to mate. You are starting to change right now. The change won't be finish until the full moon in 5 days."

"What are we going to do? Are we going back home?"

"We have to, you still need to clam your lands. Souta and I will be there to help you get thing token care of."

"When will we be leaving? Should I bring anything?"

"All you need is some kimonos and you're Swords. Be ready by tomorrow."

"Okay"

As they finish there talking, Souta was getting Kagome's swords ready for when they leave. (AN: I will tell you about them latter in the story.) Once Kagome and Elizabeth where done talking Kagome went to her room for the night. Once she was in her room Kagome packed all her favorite kimonos. When she got that done she went to bed.

"Come on lets go. Damn what is taking them so long?"

"Well I did need to get the spell in order for Souta and me to cross."

"Kagome don't forget your swords need to be hidden so they won't know."

"Thanks Souta what would I do with out you. Come on let go."

As Inuyasha was waiting for Kagome Shippo was picking a fight with him. Miroku and Sango are sitting next to each other. Just as Inuyasha was about to hit Shippo for biting on his ears Kagome come out of the well. Fallowed by Madam Elizabeth and Souta, once out the well Inuyasha started to yell at them all.

"What the fucking hell is going on. When in hell have those two able to crossover throw the well?" But instead of giving him what he wanted to hear, All he heard was SIT.

"Now that was said, we need to head out now. Kouga still has two shards in his legs. Pulse I need to get some where by time the full moon is here."

"Let go now Lady Kagome we don't have time for this."

"Yes well if you're coming let's go, if not then have a nice day."

But before they could start there travel Kagome stared to growl. At hearing that everyone as ready to fight.

Now what do you think. I hope you will review please. I will update more if I get more GOOD reviews. That or I will start another story. Well TTFN

Should I make Inuyasha a mate or make him sad.

I am going more for making him a mate.

Has anyone come across a Sailor Moon and Pet shops of horrors. If so let me know where please I want to read one. That or I can make my own.


End file.
